Isaac H. Duval
|died= |placeofbirth= Wellsburg, West Virginia |placeofdeath= Wellsburg, West Virginia |placeofburial= Brooke Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brevet Major General |commands=Kanawha Division |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Isaac Harding Duval (September 1, 1824 – July 10, 1902) was an adventurer and businessman prior to becoming a brigadier general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He was a postbellum U.S. Representative from West Virginia in the 41st United States Congress. Early life and career Duval was born in Wellsburg, West Virginia (then Virginia) in Brooke County. He attended the common schools as a child. As a young man, he traveled to Fort Smith, Arkansas, where he joined an elder brother who was running a trading post. Afterward, he became a scout on the Western Plains and Rocky Mountains, and joined the Gold Rush in 1849. He was a member of the Lopez expedition to Cuba that sought to aid the Cuban national independence movement. After his time as a filibuster, he returned to Wellsburg in 1853 and worked as a merchant. Civil War During the Civil War, Duval was commissioned as the first major of the 1st Virginia Volunteer Infantry on June 1, 1861. He was later promoted to colonel of the 9th West Virginia. In September 1864, he was badly wounded in his thigh at the Battle of Opequon. After he recovered, he was promoted to the rank of brigadier general and given charge of a brigade of infantry in the VIII Corps. By the end of the war, Duval had fought in 36 separate engagements and commanded two different divisions in the VIII Corps. He had eleven horses killed and wounded under him. He was brevetted as a major general in the omnibus promotions dating from March 1865. Postbellum career Duval resigned his army commission in mid-1865 and returned to West Virginia, where he served as member of the West Virginia Senate and as the state's adjutant general from 1867 to 1869. He was elected as a Republican to the Forty-first Congress (March 4, 1869–March 3, 1871). He declined to be a candidate for renomination in 1870. He then served as States Assessor of Internal Revenue in 1871 and 1872. He worked as the U.S. Collector of Internal Revenue for the first district of West Virginia from 1872 to 1884. He served as member of the West Virginia House of Delegates from 1887 to 1889. Duval died in Wellsburg, West Virginia, on July 10, 1902, and was buried at Brooke Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals *United States Congressional Delegations from West Virginia References * Retrieved on 2008-02-12 External links *Duval biography Further reading * Dillon, Richard H., and Shaw, Charles, Texas Argonauts : Isaac H. Duval and the California Gold Rush. San Francisco: Book Club of California, 1987. OCLC 18311782. Category:1824 births Category:1902 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from West Virginia Category:Union Army generals Category:People of West Virginia in the American Civil War Category:People from Brooke County, West Virginia de:Isaac H. Duval